Acceptable in the 80s
(Xbox DLC) Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Now |artist= |year= 2007 |difficulty= (JD) (JD3/''JDGH/''BO) |effort = (JD) (JD3/''JDGH/''BO) |dg= |pc=Green |gc=Turquoise |nogm = 4 |mode = Solo |pictos= 111 (JD) 83 (Post-''JD'') |perf = Julia Spiesser |dura = 3:34 |imageBG = Green |lc = Light Blue (Remake) |nowc = Acceptable }} "Acceptable in the 80s" by Calvin Harris is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance 3 (as an Xbox 360 DLC), Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of, Just Dance Unlimited and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with light green curly hair with a small light blue bow. She is wearing large turquoise glasses, large blue earrings, turquoise fingerless gloves, a lime green loose off shoulder top, a white belt, dark green calf-length leggings, leg warmers, and peep toe heels. Acceptable80 coach 1@x.png|''Just Dance 3'' acceptable_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background Just Dance The background appears to be a purple wall with a lot of pink lines and wires intersecting. Just Dance 3 In the Remake and the Wii version of Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of'', the lines are completely stationary, with faint streams of light flowing through them. But on the Xbox 360 version and Just Dance 3, the background changes a lot, from the typical purple wall and pink lines to a sky blue wall and diagonal aqua lines falling and more. Gold Moves From Just Dance 3 onward, there are 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point forward with your right arm, one arm at a time and with your left hand on your head. ait80sgm.png|All Gold Moves (Original) AI80 Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Acceptableintheeightysgmingame.gif|All Gold Moves in-game. Appearances in Mashups Acceptable in the 80s ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Call Me Maybe * Irish Meadow Dance Captions Acceptable in the 80's ''appears in Party/Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Clubbing * Hands 'N' Hips * Hitchhiker * Silly Hips * S Snap Trivia *This is the first song by Calvin Harris in the series; it is later followed by ''I Need Your Love, Summer and Blame. **This makes Acceptable in the 80s the only of Calvin's songs to not be put in consecutive games. *The dancer's glove color is light blue, but in Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, the wave/arrow color is dark green. *On the PAL covers of ''Greatest Hits and Best Of, the dancer's blouse is shown to have glitter, although there is no glitter on the dancer's blouse in the routine. *This is one of only two songs in Just Dance to have both a difficulty and effort rating of 3. The other song is Jerk It Out. *The routine briefly appears in Video Killed the Radio Star. *In the routine, the coach's bow constantly glitches to white throughout the entire song. *A pictogram is inappropriately named "acceptable_boobs". Gallery Tex1 256x256 9fbf76c0705f8208 14.png|''Acceptable in the 80s'' Acceptablesqa.png|''Acceptable in the 80s'' (JD3/GH) Acceptable.jpg|''Acceptable in the 80s'' (Remake) AcceptableMenu.png|''Acceptable in the 80s'' on the Just Dance menu acceptable_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 536.png|Avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/Now'' 200536.png|Golden avatar 300536.png|Diamond avatar Acceptable_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms 80sbest.png|Appearance in the boxart for Just Dance: Best Of Videos Calvin Harris - Acceptable In The 80'S Calvin Harris - Acceptable in the 80's (Just Dance 1) Just Dance Greatest Hits - Acceptable in the 80's (Xbox 360)| Xbox gameplay Just Dance Greatest Hits (Acceptable in the 80's)|Wii Gameplay Acceptable In The 80's - Calvin Harris - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Now - Acceptable in the 80s 5* References Site Navigation pt-br:Acceptable in the 80sru:Acceptable in the 80s Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs